


Bet

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: by the end of the season, Laurel is back, Snart is back, and a certain Captain and Canary decide their futures.





	

Sara blinked herself awake, enjoying the feel of the sheets wrapped around her naked body. It was a nice feeling knowing that for the first time in years she didn’t have to be awake at any specific time. There was no crazy immortal trying to destroy the world, no time aberration they needed to fix...nothing. She grabbed her phone from the little table and checked the messages, laughing at Laurel’s insane amount of tweets regarding her emotions on the seasons of The Bachelorette that she had missed while she was dead. She was so glad the Spear had been able to bring Laurel back, and that her sister had decided to join her on the Waverider. 

She was also glad that the thing Mick had wished for had come true as well. 

Said thing, one Mr. Leonard Snart, was lying next to her, just as naked and just as content. Mick had been so excited to have his friend back that he had promptly gotten drunk with Ray and Jax and the three of them had disappeared into the night. She had spent most of the night with Laurel and the Flarrow (The combined names of Team Flash and Arrow, Cisco had told her excitedly) gang, before getting a phone call from an number and the coordinates of an old warehouse turned apartment building. 

Leonard had been there in all of his post-Oculus glory. They hadn't said anything, they didn't need to. She followed him to an apartment, a safehouse he used back before the time travel and the Legion. 

They were tearing each other’s clothes off the second he locked the door. 

And now morning had arrived and they were both still here, it hadn’t been a dream, and in a few hours she’d have two of the most important people to her on a time traveling adventure. For the first time in a long time, life was good. 

The phone is her hand started ringing, Laurel’s bright smile lighting up her screen. Leonard stirred next to her at the sound. She answered it with a soft hello and slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen, dragging a blanket with her. 

“What does one pack for a time traveling adventure?” Her sister asked in lieu of greeting. 

“You don’t need anything really, the Waverider can provide any clothes and necessities. Just bring some sentimental value things and a few pictures. Stuff to remind you of home,” she said, wrapping the blanket more firmly around her body. 

“I’ve never packed this lightly for a trip before. Anyway, enough about me, where’d you sneak off to last night? You disappeared after that phone call.” 

“You weren’t the only I needed to be reunited with.” 

“Let me guess, and ex back from the dead?” 

“Almost.”

“He or she coming with us?” 

“He. And I think so.”

“Can’t wait to meet him. I’ll see you in a few hours. I love you, sis.”

“I love you too,” Sara said before hanging up the phone. She smiled even wider as she made her way back to the bedroom, fully ready to drop the blanket back down when she heard scuffling inside. 

She opened the door and was confused by what she saw. Leonard was there, fully dressed, hastily tapping away on a burner phone with one hand using the other to throw random clothes into a duffle bag that lay open on the bed. 

“You don’t need to bring any clothes on the Waverider,” she gently reminded him. He paused his typing and throwing and looked over at, smiling softly when he saw her state of dress. 

“Sara,” he said heavily. She didn’t need him to finish.

“You aren’t coming.” 

“We can’t find Lisa. I ask Cisco to try and trace her and he hasn’t been able to find anything.”

“Ok. Then how do we find her? Do you know where to look? Have you tried her contacts?” Sara asked, going into full on help mode as she dropped the blanket and grabbed her underwear and bra, slipping them both on. 

“You can’t help, Sara.”

“Of course I can,” she said, pulling her jeans up. “I’ve disappeared before. I know how to find someone who doesn’t want to be found.”

“You can’t help because you were just reunited with your own sister. You previously dead sister who is expecting you to meet at the Waverider in three hours.”

“Then we use the Waverider to find her. We can go back-”

“No.”

“It’s the easiest way-”  
“I also don’t want to go back.” 

“I don’t understand,” she said slowly. “You said you wanted a future with me. We can have that, on the Waverider. We can use to go back in time to a point where you know where Lisa is- and you were never going to go back to the Waverider, were you?”

“I do want a future with you, but not one of time traveling and time bastards and saving history. I want one here. I want to live our lives as normal as lives likes ours can be.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for normal. And I can’t leave Laurel, she needs a change of pace after everything.” 

They both sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing out at the same time. 

“Barry has a way of contacting the Waverider,” Leonard said after a moment. “I can call you after I find Lisa. See where we stand.” 

She leaned her head against his shoulder, slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him close. He reciprocated, putting his arm around her shoulders and running his other hand through her hair. 

“Bet when I come back you’ll officially be a member of Team Flash. You’ll become besties with Barry and an older brother to Cisco, helping them fight crime and catch bad guys.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go. The timestream might be affecting your head.”

“They’ll have to come up with a new name for you though, Captain Cold has too many negative connotations.”

“What are the stakes of this bet of yours?”

“Dinner? If I win you pay, and if I come back to see you leading your luxurious life of crime, I’ll pay.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“I’ll start texting Cisco my ideas for your new superhero costume. I’m thinking something sleeveless.” 

“Do you really want to spend the new few hours we have together texting Cisco?”

“Why? You have something better in mind?” 

He grinned at her, tossing both of their phones to the side and rolling them back onto the bed. 

**********

The respective members of Arrow, Flash, and the Rogues all stood in the open field in the outskirts of Star City, watching a time ship disappear into the night. The Arrow gang left rather quickly, a few quick goodbyes to Team Flash and a few glares sent towards Leonard and Mick before their departure. Team Flash scattered soon after, leaving just Barry in all of his red spandexed glory standing between the thieves. 

“If you guys need anything at all in your search for Lisa, all you have to do is call me. I can literally be anywhere in seconds,” the hero said, looking at them with a far too earnest expression. 

“We’re still criminals, kid,” Mick growled out at him. He had decided to stay as well, staying loyally at Leonard’s side. 

“Naw. You guys are Legends,” Barry teased before speeding off into the night. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, Boss.”

“Just like old times, Mick.” 

The two made their way to their motorcycles, mounting them and riding off, searching for Lisa.


End file.
